A Shinobi's Love
by Mara-Amber
Summary: Jiraiya is peeping, Asuma and Kurenai are flirting, Gai is competitive, Shikamaru is plotting, Naruto is excited, Sakura is drooling, Sasuke is recovering and Kakashi... is laid-back?
1. The Old Peeping Tom

Disclaimer and author's notes: Standard disclaimers apply...   
Unfortunately, I am not Kishimoto, I don't own the characters. I am just borrowing his characters to have some fun, I won't make any money out of this ==  
  
Hello everyone! Thanks for stopping by and showing interest in my work!  
  
June 18th 2004: stupid me posted the unedited version first, this is the edited one.  
  
This is my first attempt to a Naruto-Fanfic, so please be gentle ==. I am afraid I am not as much into the characters as I am with 'Rurouni Kenshin'.  
  
This story starts after Orochimaru's ambush on Konoha, before Itachi appears. I'll stick to the original storyline and include a 'side-story'. Contains spoilers if you have not read the manga or seen the anime so far.  
  
The idea to this story was born under the purpose of writing a Kakashi lemon. It will be a Kakashi / OC fic (other pairings occurring as well), my OC tend to be strong characters at first sight but they do have their weaknesses and dark secrets. This story is a serious attempt to create a fitting character for Kakashi. Chapters rated NC-17 will be posted on my homepage, http:www.mediaminer.org ONLY. The fic will be rated higher for violence and graphic lemon in later chapters. Upon request I'll release a lower rated version.  
  
One last thing: English isn't my first language - as you might have realized by now -, so please do not comment grammar and spelling mistakes... unless you correct me ==. I'll try to give my best...  
  
Enough babbling from my side, on to the story:  
  
A Shinobi's love   
  
The Old Peeping Tom   
  
The early morning sun found its way to the high trees of a light wood, coloring the leaves light green. For some time the sunbeams played with the leaves high in the treetops, finally they reached two figures sheltered between some humongous roots of an even more humongous tree.   
  
One of the figures, a small dark-haired animal with a bushy tail and funny white-haired tufts on its ears, blinked up to the sky. When the first sunbeam tickled its nose, the before motionless animal became lively and jumped on the chest of the sleeping figure beside it.   
  
It was a young woman, probably in her early twenties, wearing a neatly fitting black shirt and trouser, leaving nothing of her womanly proportions to imagination. The animal didn't care at all and opened its mouth, speaking loudly.   
"Get up, Ume-chan. The sun is rising."   
  
Ume had the feeling of something heavy on her chest and heard a naughty, nevertheless velvet voice calling her. Obviously she wasn't a deep sleeper, because instantly she blinked and finally opened her silver-gray eyes fully. Upon noticing the furry animal, a disapproving grimace appeared on her aristocratic face. This surely wasn't the way she imagined her days to begin... being greeted by her widely grinning comrade... early, VERY early, in the morning and having to look at sharp fangs... a bad smell escaping the yap... PHEW, unfortunately Nekoi wasn't very found of peppermint, Ume resumed.   
  
No, having a way too fat cat sitting on her chest and greeting her at a time she usually preferred to sleep wasn't a pleasant way to wake up. A small room, a warm bed, someone who brought her tea to her bed... this was all she was asking for.  
  
"GET YOUR LAZY BUT UP! DON'T FALL ASLEEP AGAIN!"   
  
Though her eyes were still closed, Ume knew that Nekoi looked even fatter now. The furry ruffled up, with an arched back, the claws dangerously near from being exposed. It was wiser to stop daydreaming.   
"There is no reason to get serious, Nekoi-sama. I was only planning the next steps."   
  
As if Nekoi didn't know her well enough to guess the truth, but for once she fell for it. Satisfied, a smirk crossed the cat's features briefly.   
"Finally you're getting grown up and reasonable, Ume-chan."   
  
Right, she wasn't here for relaxing. Vitally important tasks laid ahead and rubbing the sleep of her eyes, Ume sat up.   
"Did something happen during the night?"   
  
Contently the cat left her chest and cuddled herself in the first warming sunbeams. It had been a little cold between the roots.   
"Four Hidden Leaf Village Ninja passed our place one hour ago heading for Sand country. Also some ANBU are patrolling through the forest. They didn't notice us, I removed the cover only a few minutes ago."   
  
Nothing out of the ordinary, Ume concluded. Konoha had just been ambushed by Orochimaru and his group, they were still high on alert and checking the area. Disapprovingly she shook her head. They had missed her, that shouldn't have happened under such circumstances.   
  
Lazily the cat winked with half-closed eyes.   
"Get up and move finally, Ume-chan! I want to leave and take a nap myself. I have more important things to do then spending my time with you."   
  
Selfish was a word that described Nekoi best. Her own comfort had always been her first thought, but Ume had a better idea in mind then Nekoi's nap.   
"First, I want to take a bath in the nearby lake. I don't want to arrive in Konoha all dirty and messed up AND I don't want to get discovered while bathing."  
  
Luckily, Ume's personal hygiene was on Nekoi's favourite list, too. Otherwise she would have vanished by now. But Ume didn't miss the traitorous glint in her eyes, even when it was just for the split of a second, it was giving Nekoi away.   
  
Sighing, Nekoi played the stressed, good friend.   
"For you, I'll even delay my precious nap."   
  
O  
  
The water felt great on her skin. It was just perfect, not too warm and not too cold, her sore muscles relaxed. Hunting was getting her, she was not used to it anymore and couldn't stand it as good as she could while she was still younger. Despite the welcomed effect, she had to leave, there was no need to try her luck further and be discovered.   
  
In addition, the wide grin on Nekoi's features could mean nothing good. On top of that, she had noticed an all too familiar presence by the lakeside, that needed to be taught a lesson. Again.   
  
Demonstratively relaxed, she swam back to the bank where Nekoi was sitting on her clothes and keeping an jealous watch over her weapons. At least for the weapons Nekoi cared, Ume resumed bitterly.  
  
Paying attention not to expose her naked body to the hidden presence, Ume left the lake, wanting nothing to do but to erase the smug grin out of Nekoi's face.  
  
Lazily she put on her garment - she almost heard the disappointed deep-drawn sigh behind the nearby bush - only to grab even faster her wooden shoes.  
  
Instantly one of the shoes landed on Nekoi's head and the other one in the bush. The noise of her shoes against two heads gave her a good feeling. She was getting better.  
  
OUCH  
  
"Didn't I tell you to guard my back, Nekoi-sama?"  
  
Besides a big bump between her tufted ears, the cat didn't seem to be affected one bit.   
"FEEE, he is far better than you, Ume-chan. Why should I spoil the party for him?"  
  
"My privacy isn't that important to you, is it?"   
Ume couldn't hold back irony in her voice.  
  
The answer was swift and blunt. "No."  
  
The bush joggled and a white haired old man appeared, rubbing the huge bump on his forehead. "Geez, Ume-chan. Couldn't you be more gentle? This way we'll never get you married."  
  
As if this was her only problem. But he had trained her too long and she knew him too well to be offended by his peeping. At least she was worth being peeped on and not hiding beside him anymore while he was 'collecting data' for his book. That had been embarrassing at least. Should his next apprentice deal with him.   
"I thought the last book of your triology is already issued, Jiraiya-sama."   
AND she couldn't hide her pride that she had spotted him and even hit him. After all, he was one of the three sannin. Admittedly, it was an quite easy task when he was distracted this way.  
  
Out of nowhere, music was heard.   
  
TAADAAAA  
  
Jiraiya turned around on his wooden clogs performing a little dance, Ume rolled her eyes. 'Not again.'  
  
TAADAAAA  
  
He suddenly stopped his movements and pointed proudly at Ume. Ume sweatdropped.   
"I, the great Jiraiya, am working on the next compilation. Another triology featuring..."  
  
"Yes, yes, I can imagine."   
Negligent Ume waved her hand, she didn't want to hear all the details.  
  
Being a little offended by the lack of enthusiasm, Jiraiya turned his back to Ume.   
  
'Great, now he is sulking. When it comes to his books, he is like a little child.'   
Ume thought and tried to lighten up the mood.   
"I am a bit in a hurry, I am sorry, Jiraiya-sama."  
  
He was back to his old self - Ume always wondered how easy to predict he was. AND he must feel like excusing himself, she noticed.  
  
"I simply couldn't pass up the chance." He grinned widely. "The training works, Ume-chan. I doubt there are many people left to pass you unnoticed."   
Though being caught red-handed, Jiraiya had found his composure and put his finger on her weak point: her improving skills. She had never before been able to track him red-handed, but it was no wonder with his lifelong experience, she acknowledged.  
  
"What do you want, Jiraiya-sama?"  
  
Jiraiya's dirty grin and dreamy look faded.   
"I saw that you took my advice to come back to Konoha. Have you considered to join forces?"  
  
"Yes." Her grumbling stomach and her need of a proper bed had made her change her mind. She didn't even dare to think of her other reason. How pitiful.  
  
Jiraiya's expression changed from a easy-going to a serious one.   
"You know that you'll have to face Uchiha Itachi someday, don't you? Do you think you are ready for this confrontation after all what happened?"  
  
Feeling uncomfortable all of a sudden, she straightened. If she felt this way only after hearing his name, what would happen if she had to confront him? She needed a few to seconds to regain control.   
"Sure, I can face him."  
  
Doubtfully, Jiraiya cast a glance at her.   
"I hope you are right, Ume-chan. Not even to face him, but also to fight him."  
  
Unsure, she looked aside. Facing him, fighting him? Winning the fight? Surviving she would, that was certain. 'Know thy enemy' they say. Taking this into consideration her changes were excellent. But the same went for Itachi. And could she really fight HIM? Changing to topic was her only option without exposing too much of her thoughts.   
"Will you be in the selection committee?"  
  
Negatively he waved his hand.   
"No, I turned down the offer. Too much responsibility."  
  
Briefly a knowing grin crossed her features.   
"Not so much responsibility as working on your next triology.?"  
  
A blush appeared on Jiraiya's cheeks.   
"I can't let my fans down."  
  
Ume grinned wickedly.   
"Be sure to hand me a copy, Jiraiya-sama."  
  
"Sure, Ume-chan. Take care."  
  
He didn't care to leave her enough time to say goodbye and disappeared.   
"Take care, Jiraiya-sama." she muttered. Who knew when she would see him again?  
  
Meanwhile, Nekoi had been following the conversation closely. She strolled aside and observed Ume putting her long thick hair in a plait, hiding her needles in it. Not very successful, it looked as messed up as always. Nekoi shook her head. Why did she have to be stuck with HER of all shinobi?  
"Good luck in Konoha, Ume-chan."  
  
Offended, Ume bit her lips together.   
"This has nothing to do with luck."  
  
The cat just gave a shrug. "However you wanna call it... I am off for sleep."  
  
In a puff of smoke she disappeared. Ume knew, that she could rely on Nekoi if it got serious - despite her disinterested manner. She stretched her back and prepared to leave also. It wasn't far until Konoha.  
  
Why did she listen to Jiraiya? she cursed under her breath. Her grumbling stomach and hurting back reminded her of two of her reasons.  
  
O  
  
Impressive.  
  
This had always been her first thought upon seeing these gigantic portals. Though they lost a bit of their impressiveness from time to time she saw them.  
  
And After all she was finally back. Back were she never had wanted to be again. And for what reason? She didn't even want to think about it. How pathetic...  
  
Mentally she checked if everything was in place: her precious sword was on her back hidden under her shirt. Not that the portal's guards wouldn't find it, actually that was its purpose. Still, her needles were her best weapons and she had seen that they wouldn't find them.   
  
Now she was close enough to get the guard's attention.   
"Hey, you! Where do you want to go?"  
  
There was no need to use some jutsu on him, she wanted to pass the gate officially. She straightened and gave him a bright smile. Not too bright though, that would make her suspicious. "I heard you're recruiting shinobi and I want to apply for this job."  
  
He threw a doubtful glance at her, she knew this look very well. Too well. Her appearance was fragile and delicate as if fighting was not her style, but she was thougher than she seemed to be. If they still could, her enemies could tell. But they couldn't utter one word anymore, she resumed with a satisfied smile. She had to shake her head to get rid of the thought.  
  
"Weapons?"  
  
"Shuriken, kunai, and..." skillful, she paused a second as if giving away a secret "... a sword." Questioning, she raised an eyebrow and upon his approving nod, she reached behind her and slowly, not to give him any ideas of an attack, she unsheathed the sword half-ways.  
  
Finally he was impressed not only by her good looks and he waved her inside the village. "Application takes place in the tower you can spot from every place in the city."  
  
O  
  
She shot a glance around in her room, she had rented for a few hours to sort out things and to concentrate before the apllication. Spartanic, but she didn't need much. A bed, a drawer, a desk and one shower on the floor for all apartments. This room had consumed her last money. She could have gone to her brother and ask for a room, but it was risky. After all they cared too much for each other to be one anothers burden.   
  
Casting a glance into the mirror, she decided it would be wiser to throw over a cloak. She wanted to be successful because of her abilities and not because of her looks in her hometown Konoha. Nothing more left to prepare after an hour of meditation, she headed for the tower which was indeed easy to spot.   
  
On the way she noticed inhabitants rebuilding and repairing the damage the attack had caused. The townsfolk surely loved their village, they were rebuilding it with enthusiasm. A city worth protecting it with one's live, she acknowledged.  
  
Only a few hundred meters away from the tower she started to move more careful. They didn't have the chance to be picky about shinobi they hired - the losses had been serious -, but surely they had built up tests to pass. She spotted some hidden presences, evaded those as well as some traps. Very easy, she grimaced confidently, but she wouldn't make the mistake of lowering her guard.  
  
To pass the tower's floors and to reach the top wasn't as easy as reaching to tower, but was still feasible. Some hand-to-hand combat, some ninjutsu, some genjutsu, some spying to use,.. on Chuunin level only. Ume had passed the Chuunin level long ego, actually it bored her.  
  
Only one hour after she left her spartanic lodging, she stood in front of the recruiting commission.   
  
Unlucky as she was, her brother was part of the commission, she spotted him immediately after entering, and he didn't bat an eyelid upon seeing her. Right, a Shinobi didn't show his feelings. Even when they were siblings and hadn't seen each other recently.  
  
She wasn't short of breath and still looked as if she had just left her accommodation. The commission was surely informed how long it took her to come here and she knew that they were impressed.  
  
The old man in the middle with goggles on his nose asked the first question.   
"Name?"  
  
It had taken her some time, but now she remembered his name: Mitokado Homur, a member of the village council.   
"Morino Ume."   
  
No sign of reaction, though they all knew her name. They continued their selection procedure as if she was a stranger. Surely they had files about her, but she hadn't had an intention of lying.   
  
"Can you prove your identity doubtlessly?"   
  
Wordlessly, she shoved her hair aside and exposed a long scar, reaching from the side of her left eye to her shoulder. It was fading, but still visible. Then, she rolled up her right sleeve and uncovered the tattoo on her upperarm. In addition, her brother nodded consenting upon a questioning look.   
  
Her identification was accepted, since they continued their questioning. "Age?"   
  
"22."   
  
"Born in?"   
  
"Konoha Village."   
  
"Rank?"   
  
"Probably Jounin."   
  
"May I remind you, that you didn't even take the exam for Chuunin rank. What makes you content of your abilities?"   
  
"As an independent hunter-nin I tracked down reasonable number of well-known Jounin-ranked missing-nin. I think this is evidence enough for my skills."   
There was no point in lying here and every single person in this room knew it. She handed over a paper with a few names written on it, it was her best reference and it was her only one. Besides her reputation, but she wasn't quite sure if she could rely on her reputation.   
  
The members of the selection commission quickly skimmed the paper, before Mitokado turned his attention back to her.   
"And why don't you continue to work as a hunter-nin? You are independent and earn more money."   
  
Ume frowned. This question was expected and not easy to answer.   
"For once, I want to come back to my hometown, to have a place to live and people to protect. The life of an independent hunter-nin is a rootless and lonely one."   
  
"You know, being member of a Jounin-team means putting your life on the line for others and to rely on others. Moreover, trusting each other. You'll have to work in a team and not alone anymore. Are you sure, you are capable of doing so?"   
  
She didn't bat an eyelid and didn't hesitate one second.   
"Of course, sir. I've thought about it and already drew my conclusions. I am able to adopt in a team and rely on comrades."   
  
"Why do you come back to Konoha NOW and why do you want to join our group?"   
  
"Jiraiya-sama told me of your delicate situation. I considered for some time my future and decided to come back. After finishing my last job, I came directly to Konoha."   
  
"Will you swear to protect the village and its inhabitants with your life?"   
  
"Yes, I will."   
  
The members of the commission shared one look. Finally, Mitokado stood up and nodded.   
"You are recruited. You'll be picked up from your team later this day and will be informed about your task by them. Morino-kun can guide you your room."   
  
No further questions where she had been all those years? No, they surely knew every little detail of her live, maybe better than herself. Otherwise they wouldn't have excepted her so easily. She was lucky... or maybe not, considering that her brother would lead her to her room. Surely he would have a bunch of questions for her.   
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
TBC......   
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Started in Mai 2004 First posted and edited in June 2004 June 18th 2004: stupid me posted the unedited version first, this is the edited one.  
  
A/N: I hope you liked it and that you will be waiting for another chapter ==. And I do hope I didn't mix up names and characters... not to mention English grammar and vocabulary ==   
  
As I already mentioned, I am not as deep into 'Naruto' as I am into 'Rurouni Kenshin'.   
  
Jaaaaaa naaaaa, Mara 


	2. The Handsome One

Standard disclaimers apply...   
Unfortunately, I am not Kishimoto, I don't own the characters. I am just borrowing his characters to have some fun, I won't make any money out of this.  
  
Hello everyone and thanks for showing interest in my work.  
  
I realized, that the first chapter lost some spacing due to uploading, I hope it was not too confusing with the change of scenes. I fixed that... hopefully.  
  
I am not very satisfied with the first half of this chapter, anyway, I hope YOU like it.  
  
I am not a native speaker, so if you find slips in grammar or vocabulary, you may keep them.  
  
On to the story:  
  
A Shinobi's Love  
  
Chapter 2: The Handsome One  
  
Deep inside, Ume felt relieved and she noticed she had been holding her breath. It was done, she was hired and there was no way back. Her brother stood up and with a last nod into the round, they left the room together.  
  
Inwardly she prepared for the discussion that was sure to follow, she hadn't informed Ibiki beforehand and he wasn't amused at all. On the surface she presented her genuine smile that could melt ice-cubes... but her brother wasn't an ice-cube and had never fallen for it. She tried her innocent winks.  
"Have the losses been great, Ibiki?"  
  
His answer, given through clenched teeth, assured her that he didn't appreciate her decision to come back.   
"Yes, we need every available trained ninja in this delicate situation."  
  
One wouldn't assume they were siblings as they wandered down the long corridor side by side. The forceful, heavy-built, scar-faced dark man and the delicate, aristocratic, feline woman beside him. Upon a second look one could guess, but there was no obvious similarity.  
  
She tried another tactic to evade a discussion and to ease the awkward atmosphere cracking a smile.   
"You even hired me."  
  
"This isn't funny, Ume." Even from the distance between them, she could hear him grinding his teeth. "You were the most reasonable shinobi who has shown up until now. I never doubted your abilities."  
  
If she was the most reasonable shinobi who had shown up until now, the situation was desolate indeed, Ume concluded.   
"Thanks."   
Though he had never mentioned that he trusted her, she felt relieved that at last her skills were accepted by him.   
  
He lead her to the equipment room and she picked up the jacket, headband and gloves. She placed the headband on her forehead, she wasn't very fond of the latest fashion to wear in all thinkable and impossible places. It was supposed to protect the forehead though it was more decoration against a serious attack, it could serve its purpose against a light one.   
  
When Ume was dressed and they were on the way to her new apartment, her brother came straight to the point he was holding back from the beginning.   
"I am not approving your being here, nee-san."  
  
At least he wasn't trying his psychological skills on her, knowing it was pointless. Ume had prepared for this exchange since she had stood in front of the recruiting commission and had noticed him among them.   
"I didn't ask for your consent, nii-san."  
  
"I just wanted you to be sure about my standpoint."  
  
As if there had been a misunderstanding only for the split of a second. If her brother was the one deciding over her profession, she would be married by now, stand in a kitchen and would have a bunch of children brawling around her. He wanted her to be 'safe' and not taking part in dangerous missions. She made no efforts to hide her dismay.   
"It is crystal clear, Ibiki."  
  
From endless exchanges they both knew insisting wouldn't lead them anywhere, and she could foresee what would come next. Another hot topic discussed fruitlessly.   
"You should see to get rid of this tattoo, it gives you away too easily."  
  
Almost defensive, she laid her hand in an unconscious movement over it.   
"Never in my life. I don't want to forget and be reminded of my origins."  
  
"You should think of your safety first and not stick to the past."  
  
She was aware that it gave her away easily and that it was traitorous. On the other hand, she kept it always covered with clothes, everyone who wanted to see it, had to kill her first. And after she was dead there was no need to hide it anymore. This had always been her conclusion to persuade herself and her argumentation against Ibiki. Too many remembrances were bound with it, and Ume admitted she was too sentimental to get rid of it.   
"Mother..."  
  
"I am fairly aware of what mother said."  
  
How often did they have this discussion already? She had stopped counting, it was pointless, she should try to reveal something about her future instead of dwelling in the past.   
"Do you know to which team I'll be assigned?"  
  
"No, not yet. But I'll see to get you a safe job."  
  
It was just too typical for her brother, she could feel her blood pressure increasing.  
"I didn't ask for my safety..."   
  
After a few seconds she regretted her outburst, it could be worse then being safe, she admitted. She needed to ease the situation, or the long awaited reunion with her brother would be spoiled by their little differences.   
"...as long as I don't get under your command I can handle every task."  
  
His lips curved into a grin, she had to admit, he looked creepy with it. Assuming that every delinquent proposed when her brother changed into this mode, Ume couldn't contain her giggles.   
"You aren't in the position to decide, nee-san. I wouldn't trust you with my job at the moment either. You need more practice, you need to do teamwork in the field."  
  
At last she was spared of her brother's command, but she couldn't help but being indignant over his 'trust'.   
"I've survived on my own for a long time."  
  
With his serious expression again, Ibiki turned to her.   
"If YOU want to be killed, it is none of my business, it is your own decision. But I vowed to protect this village."  
  
Ume bit her lips.   
"Thank you very much for your confidence in me."  
  
"I trust you, Ume, I would trust you with my life. But here you aren't a lone warrior, you are vulnerable." He hesitated a second. "And I am not sure how you'll react when Uchiha Itachi shows up. I hope you'll remember where your loyalty lies then."  
  
Ume felt all blood leaving her face, she had thought to have concealed this part of her life well.   
"You know about him?"   
  
She forced herself not to blurt out 'what do you know about us?', she wouldn't receive an answer.  
  
"Yes, but I didn't inform the others, your secret is safe with me." He wasn't appreciating her choice, she could tell from his frown. "He is even some years younger then you."  
  
But more mature then many of the men of her age she knew, she added mentally.  
  
She felt a burden been taken from her shoulders, but upon his next words, she stiffened again.   
"But if he returns and you try something stupid, I'll have to interfere."  
  
"Thanks for being considerate."   
Cold irony swung in her voice, but Ibiki pretended not to notice.  
  
They had reached her apartment, and before leaving her, he squeezed her shoulder in a heartfelt way.  
"Welcome back, Ume. Please take good care of you. I'll keep an eye on you and use my influence to get you in a trustworthy team."  
  
Quickly she shot a glance around and as nobody was visible, no hidden presence near them, she hugged him.   
"Thanks, Ibiki. Take good care."  
  
She watched him heading back until she couldn't spot his heavy body in the crowd anymore.  
  
After a short rest in her apartment - there wasn't much left for her to do until afternoon - Ume decided to use her time wisely and to get to know her surroundings. During her years as an oi-nin she had avoided to accept a task that brought her near Konoha. The scare memories she recalled from her youth weren't helpful either. One thing above others that Ume hated, was being trapped in an unknown area, having no clue which way to choose to escape.  
  
Her mindless wandering through the village while memorizing the streets, junctions, buildings and shops had one positive side-effect: she found a ramen shop and jumped at the occasion to satisfy her hunger. She had been given an advanced payment which couldn't be better invested then in her grumbling stomach, nobody needed a hungry shinobi.  
  
The only annoying point about her meal was the incredible noisy and pert brat arriving only a minutes after her and pestering her with narrations of his latest adventures. Not that he was unfriendly, she felt from the first moment that he was good-hearted. But there was something unnerving her even more then not knowing her surroundings: a good meal deserved to be eaten in peace and SILENCE.   
  
Since it couldn't be helped, she endured the constant babbling about his adventures, becoming Hokage, surpassing someone called 'Sasuke' - wasn't it Itachi's brother? - and his latest lion-hearted deeds without muttering one response.  
  
Naruto... yes, Uzumaki Naruto that was the name of the boy with the blond hair and the trademark cheeks. The one with the fox demon sealed inside him. At last he had finished his two bowls of ramen - Ume hadn't finished her first yet - and excused himself enthusiastically saying he had to go training. Relieved, Ume followed his retreating form with her eyes until she couldn't spot him anymore. Not that her dislike was personal, it was her already mentioned dislike for having to talk while eating and her own impotence dealing with children in general and brats in particular.  
  
She spent the remaining hours to the evening - when she would be introduced to the remaining shinobi of this village - to engrain the streets she had memorized before. Sooner or later this would proof to be useful, she had no doubt about it.  
  
When it was about time for the introducing, she headed for the building that was supposed to be the residence of the Hokage. For now it hosted the village's council, which had taken over the Hokage's tasks as long as they found a new one.  
  
A pretty fair number of the remaining ninja was present and it seemed as if she was the only recruit for this day for she was the only one standing beside the council. She had been told to memorize the ninja for they didn't want to introduce anyone, she was expected to recognize everyone from description. Not a wrong assumption: she had profiles of every jou-nin ranked shinobi in every village and would recognize most of them. One had to be prepared when working as a independent oi-nin, she had always paid attention to be up-to-date.  
  
Mitokado stood up and cleared his throat to get the attention of the gathered crowd. Instantly the murmuring stopped and all attention focused on the long desk with the council behind it and Ume standing beside it. Ume couldn't help to feel nervous with so many eyes fixing and judging her.   
"I want to introduce the today's recruit to you."  
  
He turned to her. "Morino Ume."  
  
Upon the mentioning of the name, a murmur rose and Ume noticed that the attention divided also to her brother who was among the crowd. His jaws tightened upon being suddenly the unwanted center of interest together with his sister, she could see it even from the distance.  
  
"She'll be assigned to one of our teams to compensate our loss. She worked as an independent oi-nin for the past years as you all might have heard. We are confident in her skills and that she'll complementing our missions. Unfortunately she is the only recruit for today."   
  
Mitokado took her aside.   
"We are not sure yet to which team you will be added, it depends on the job and your abilities. We will decide it later this evening."  
  
He made a few more announcements that didn't concern her and Ume used the time to observe the gathered crowd. Most of the jou-nin she recognized: there was her brother, Asuma to name two prominent ones. Even Kurenai was present, Ume had recently added her to her list. Though some were missing, she couldn't spot Maito Gai and Hatake Kakashi. Judging from the descriptions she had, they should be easy to spot, that could only mean that they were on a mission.  
  
After a few minutes, Mitokado finished and motioned her to leave.  
  
Silently Ume nodded her content and retreated. For the first time in a very long time she would be able to spent an evening alone without paying attention to be discovered and ambushed. It was pure luxury, she could read and go to bed early, not caring to have to organize her food. Almost feeling happy about her decision she headed for her apartment.  
  
O  
  
Once again he smiled for her, his sharp features softening, it was a rare sight reserved for a few chosen ones, she was one of these privileged ones. His black hair was gathered in a low ponytail, but upon remembering how it fell loosely over his shoulders and how soft it felt, she shivered. His tenderness while he touched her...  
  
All of a sudden something was going wrong. She could see his features hardening, his eyes focusing on someone behind her. Was there a threat? For the split of a second she could see a figure reflecting in his dark eyes before the sharigan appeared. Roughly she was pushed aside.  
  
'Stay aside, Ume.'  
  
It wasn't him talking and he hadn't shoved her aside. His sharigan were fixing the other figure, they were fighting, Itachi was using his illusionary techniques. Ume quivered from the hostility and coldness between the adversaries. She could feel the suffering from Itachi's blurred opponent, she couldn't recognize him... or her.  
  
She had to interfere, to stop... Itachi?  
  
But she was on Itachi's side, she had always been and she had no intention to change it.  
  
'Itachi, please, stop it!'  
  
'You dare to tell me what I should do? You are going to far, Ume.'  
  
His red eyes glowed in the dark, even through the thick fog, she had a bad feeling about it, she shouldn't have opposed Itachi. He divided his attention and approached her.  
  
'NO! RUN AWAY UME! Leave here!'  
  
Realization seemed to strike Itachi, his eyes darkening as he took her sword. 'You betrayed me, Ume.'  
  
'No, no, NO...' She heard herself screaming.  
  
Could sweat was running down her face, her whole body shook as she set upright in her bed. Bed? Where was she? It took her a few seconds to recall the happenings, her being part of Konoha. Slowly her breathing was calming down.  
  
Itachi was't here and he would never harm her, no, he wouldn't. He had never harmed her.  
  
Still haunted by her nightmare, Ume fell back in a restless sleep.  
  
O  
  
The alarm-clock beside her bed woke her with its piercing rattling sound. Instantly she jumped on her feet and slammed the nearest weapon handy on it.   
  
She needed a few seconds to realize where she was, it was an apartment... she was holding her sword in her hands, the sheath had a new scratch... and the annoying clock was ruined. Who needed clocks anyway? Yes, she remembered everything. Yesterday she had signed a scroll, agreeing she would protect Konoha and its inhabitants with her very life. And this was the room she had been given.  
  
Relieved not to be ambushed, she fell back on her bed and fell asleep within a second. She had never been one to stand up early, in the morning her brain wasn't working at all. She couldn't even remember why she had set the alarm-clock. Before the disturbing thought could prevent her falling asleep again, she focused her mind on more pleasant things.  
  
A tea being prepared for her, an opulent breakfast, a warm bath in the hot springs here in Konoha...  
  
KNOCK KNOCK  
  
Some water was dripping down from the spring into the hot pool, the water relaxing her muscles.  
  
KNOCK KNOCK  
  
Frowning, she stirred in her sleep. The water-drops couldn't be so loud, something was wrong about it.  
  
KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK  
  
The water surely was persistent, finding their way through the stone, the drops getting larger and louder.  
  
KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK  
  
No, this wasn't water. Slowly it sank to her mind that someone was knocking on her door and shocked she sat up, remembering why she had set the alarm-clock. She was supposed to be picked up by her team and to start her new job.  
  
What a fantastic start, she jumped up and ripped the door open.   
"I am coming."  
  
Her vis-a-vis hadn't expected such a vehement welcome, it was a man as she noticed in the blink of a second before he jumped back, stared at her - his eyes nearly bulging out of its sockets - and tried to stop the fountain of blood coming out of his nose.  
  
Something was wrong with her, Ume realized, the cold sensation of the morning air awaking her fully. It dawned her what was wrong and quickly she slammed the door shut again. She was as naked as on the day she was born. Being used to sleep in wilderness, she had decided to go to bed without clothes, enjoying the freedom of not having to spent the night in worn clothes.  
  
What a wonderful way to get to know her comrades she would be stuck with for the next mission. Hopefully she wouldn't have to deal with him during too many missions, she would die out of embarrassment every time she faced him.   
"Just a second and I am back."   
She shouted through the closed door.  
  
"Yes."   
The poor guy outside probably had the morning of his life and she had disgraced herself. Quickly she jumped into her clothes, attached her weapons and grabbed a few dabbers, she owed it to him.  
  
As she opened the door the second time, he had found his composure - still trying to get his bleeding nose under control. She noticed blood spilled over his clothes and handed him the dabbers.   
"You can clean yourself and I can wash your stuff in my apartment."  
  
She had time to eye him closer, if he wouldn't look so... bloody, she'd say he was handsome. Brown hair bond in a high ponytail, hazelnut brown eyes, and a scar over his nose giving him a bold appearance. He had been present yesterday's evening, she remembered him standing among the others, he had been one of those catching her attention for she didn't know him. That could only mean he wasn't one of the jou-nin of this village, or maybe he just got promoted.   
"No, thank you, we have to hurry. We are already late."  
  
Late? Why could they be late? This was supposed to be their mission, wasn't it? It couldn't hurt to introduce herself and to find out his name.   
"I am Morino Ume."  
  
"Nice to meet you. My name's Iruka."   
He didn't dare to look at her again, she assumed it wouldn't do his blood pressure any good.  
  
Being patient had never been one of Ume's virtues.   
"Thanks. Don't you want to inform me where we are going and what we are supposed to do?"  
  
Startled, he stopped dead in his tracks.   
"Didn't they tell you?"  
  
Irritated, Ume nearly bumped into him, she had been told several times that she would be briefed by her 'team' - if one could call one one ninja of unknown rank and her a 'team' -, hadn't she?   
"No, you were supposed to tell me."  
  
His explanation made her blood run cold.   
"You'll teach together with me at the academy. Some of the teachers have been assigned to teams and we need replacements to take care of the children."  
  
Ume felt all her blood leaving her face, she was almost fainting. Teaching? Spending the day with... noisy kids? Her worst nightmare had come true. Was this a foolish plan of her brother to torture her and make her giving up? No, he wasn't THAT crude, supposably he just wanted her to be 'safe'. If spending her day with over-energetic brats could be called 'safe'. Most likely she wouldn't even survive the morning.  
  
"Is something wrong?"   
She must look awful judging from his concerned expression, she started to like these soft hazelnut brown eyes, he truly cared for others. She'd like to see these eyes filled with determination and murderous intent, she was sure that he was deadly when it got serious.   
  
She shook her head to get rid of the thought, she was in serious trouble. NO way she would show her weakness, she was strong, she'll survive the academy and see to get a mission. Soon. VERY soon.  
  
Though her voice had to shake suspiciously, she had to answer.   
"erm, no. This is just so... unexpected. I wasn't informed beforehand."   
Someone would have to pay for that, so much was sure.  
  
"Good, you can accompany me to my first lesson and then take over for the rest of the morning. It is the first class, they just joined the academy."  
  
Despair began to clench her chest, she was barely capable of speaking.   
"No problem."   
Ume cracked a smile, and knew she failed, the glance he sent her was too dubious.  
  
And indeed, when she observed him handling the class, she had to admit he was a good teacher. The pupils listened to him - more or less - and respected his authority - more or less -. An old habit surfaced: she began curling strands of her hair around her finger, nearly stabbing herself on her poisoned needles. This would have been a show for the class, she cringing on the floor, taking the antidote. The perfect start in front of the class. Ume reproved herself for her panickiness and her lack of control, this would only make it worse.  
  
Obviously the first lesson was over, Iruka waved her to come down, she hadn't paid attention at all.   
"Well, class may I introduce your new teacher to you, Morino Ume."  
  
Cold sweat caused by her panic run down her back, nevertheless she noticed that the name Morino caused some respect. Unfortunately only in a very small, selected part of the class. The majority sensed her awkwardness for sure, children had a sixth sense for weak spots in teachers.  
  
"Ha, you don't look strong, I don't want to be taught by you."  
  
Great, one boy who had been rebellious already with Iruka had jumped up and was pointing at her. Konoha-maru was his name, she recalled, the deceased Hokage's grandson, a pert blighter/cub. Her train of thought had taken a second too long, a murmuring arose and Iruka rose an eyebrow already. She had never said that was able to handle teaching, had she.   
"Look, Konoha-maru..."  
  
She wasn't capable of penetrating the arousing rumor with her voice. The first wet paper-ball came flying towards her, she managed to dodge this one, but not the next ones.  
  
At the end of the lesson, the pupils had left for the break, she was covered from tip to toe with little paper-balls and colored dots. As she noticed Iruka's smile, she crimsoned in the most possible color.   
"I never said I was good with teaching."  
  
"This was a disaster."  
  
A hysterical laugh escaped her throat.   
"I am really sorry, Iruka."  
  
"Let us see how you handle the next two lessons." Two more? She felt near a panic again. Upon her shocked expression, his smile softened "If you don't improve we'll have to get you another job."  
  
There was still light at the end of this dark, long tunnel... she couldn't finish the train of thought for the returning children stormed over her. Now her shirt and trouser was ruined as well.  
  
Two hours of torture later, Iruka, barely containing a laughter, dragged her to the village's council.   
"With respect, she needs to be given another task. I don't see she'll get used to teaching."  
  
With almost shocked expressions, the council's members eyed Ume from tip to toe. Her hair was in a complete mess, one eye was blue, the arms of her shirt were ripped of and one part of her trouser was missing. In addition to that she was covered with the paper-balls and color-dots, she knew she locked like being in the worst possible life-threatening situation, barely escaping with her pure life in the last minute. And that was exactly how she felt.  
  
Mitokado fished for a file.   
"I think you are right. We have a team going on an important mission tomorrow. I'll inform them to pick you up and brief you."  
  
He motioned them to leave and upon the door closing behind them, Iruka laughed from the bottom of his heart.  
"Unbelievable that you are such a reputed oi-nin."  
  
His amusement indignated her, she had to admit.   
"Being a oi-nin doesn't automatically qualify for taking care of children, you know. There is a little difference."  
  
He still was amused.   
"I had a very entertaining morning."  
  
At last she would be spared from further teaching. She couldn't help to join his laughter, making her realize her grumbling stomach. From the corner of her eyes, she glanced at him. Indeed, he was a nice man, it couldn't hurt to get to know him better.   
"Wouldn you mind joining me with ramen?"  
  
"It is my treat."   
She added upon noticing his hesitation.  
  
"It would be a pleasure."  
  
She had misinterpreted his hesitation, he just didn't seem to be used to eat with friends, less being invited.  
  
As they finally had their ramen bowl in front of them, Ume felt relieved to have asked him. She was getting perfectly along with him, both making jokes about their day and receiving stares from curious passerbys. They must make a strange pair: Iruka with his bloody clothes and Ume with her ruined and stained ones, both laughing heartfeltly.  
  
Yes, this was the best day, Ume had had for a very long time, when they parted, Ume made sure to meet him again when she was back from her mission. She had found a first friend in Konoha, her decision seemed to have been right.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
TBC...  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Started: June 6th 2004   
Finished: June 28th 2004   
Edited: July 4th 2004   
First posted: July 5th 2004  
  
A/N:   
I am so predictable... I am sure you all noticed where I am heading. Despite this, I hope you liked it and that you will be waiting for another chapter. And I do hope I didn't mix up names and characters... not to mention English grammar and vocabulary.  
  
It will take some time for the chapters to come out, I am working on my RuroKen-fics as well and I have a life laughs. Anyhow, I hope you are waiting for more, thanks for your patience and for reading my blabbering.  
  
Next chapter: The Competitive Genius.... hopefully it will be longer then this one . I think it is pretty obvious what I am aiming at.  
  
Many thanks to my reviewers:  
  
LateroseYugure:   
Yep, BotI is my all time favorite. I hope you'll enjoy this story despite the fact that it is not SasuNaru.  
  
Schmelderz:   
mmmmm, I read the manga until chapter 222..., but only once. There might be some slips, but I hope that there is nothing mayor. I am not THAT big Naruto fan, but this story kept nagging me, I have to write it.  
  
Sanosuke Hidane:   
Thanks. I hope I won't disappoint you.  
  
R.K.R.:   
erm, thanks.  
  
As I already mentioned, I am not as deep into 'Naruto' as I am into 'Rurouni Kenshin', so please be gentle.  
  
Jaaaaaa naaaaa,  
  
Mara 


End file.
